A Culpa
by Black Rose and Malu Croft
Summary: Quando você vai deixar de ser tão descrente?" "Esse mundo que você tanto fala, para mim, não existe" Tudo o que Taria não acreditava estava, agora, jogado a sua frente. Finalmente estava despertando o seu "outro lado", mas infelizmente da pior forma...
1. Introdução e Capítulo I

**A CULPA**

_**Informações:**_

_Essa fic foi feita somente por mim, Mara Sousa (Maluzinha Croft), publicada aqui nesse perfil em conjunto com uma amiga minha (Kelly – The Black Rose) que também me ajudou com diálogos, idéias e características de personagens e o título. ^^_

_A personagem Taria/Julia é a única coisa que me pertence. Os outros nomes __importantes__ da fic são propriedades da Capcom._

_OBS: Essa fic se passa antes dos eventos do jogo Devil May Cry 3._

**INTRODUÇÃO**

Uma pessoa de sorte? Não creio que seja. Andar pelas ruas da cidade me fez ver o quanto humanos são frágeis e estranhos. Eles são cheios de "meio-termos", meio-felizes, meio-confiantes, meio-medrosos. Tão patético! Ou uma pessoa _é_ ou ela _não é, _nada de ficar no meio do caminho. Suspiro, infelizmente, essa regra vale pra mim.

**CAPÍTULO I**

Lá estava meu pai, o cara mais honesto que já conheci, sentado em sua poltrona favorita lendo um livro que acabara de comprar. O velho adorava histórias de heróis, apesar de ter dito a ele diversas vezes que achava aquilo tudo uma tremenda estupidez.

- Pai, quando você vai crescer? – disse enquanto abria uma garrafa de suco gelado.

- Quando você vai deixar de ser tão descrente?

- Esse mundo que você tanto fala, para mim, não existe.

Meu pai fechou o livro que estava lendo e me encarou com aquele olhar de tristeza típico.

- Querida, nós já estivemos em piores situações e vencemos. Não perca sua fé na humanidade, muito menos em você.

- Não é você que... Esqueça. Estou cansada de discutir sobre isso e ter que escutar suas teorias.

- Taria, você não pode negar quem é. Use isso a seu favor.

- Impossível. Heróis, como Sparda, não existem pai. Demônios que salvam a humanidade, tudo isso é bobeira. Não adianta falar que minha mãe esteve lá e viu tudo isso. Eu não acredito. São truques que esses... – eu odiava usar a palavra _demônio_, principalmente quando falava de minha mãe. – Enfim, eles não se importam conosco.

- Você não sabe como fico triste em ver uma jovem como você com essa idéia. Sua mãe, ela teve que voltar para o lugar que pertencia, você não sabe como ela sofreu ao fazer isso.

Eu sempre acreditei que ela me via como um deslize. Foi por isso que resolveu voltar.

- Eu ainda não consigo imaginar como você foi se apaixonar por um demônio. O que eles têm que humanos não têm? Fora imortalidade, força e outros detalhes...

- Sua mãe era boa. Muitos demônios tentaram se adaptar a esse mundo, como Sparda.

- Lá vem você com esse cara de novo! – joguei a garrafinha no lixo e caminhei apressadamente até a porta- Pai: te amo. – pisquei para ele e fechei a porta antes que ele começasse com um novo discurso pró-demônios.

Eu gostava muito de meu pai, mas não conseguia ficar muito tempo perto dele. Fazia três meses que tinha abandonado a faculdade por motivos óbvios: não me sentia bem perto de humanos, talvez por querer ser um deles. Fazia três meses que tinha voltado a morar com o velho, apesar de quase não aparecer em casa, às vezes, ficava fora mais de um dia acompanhada de pseudo-amigos. Meu pai, no começo, preocupava-se com minhas ausências, mas depois desistiu, como, logo, ele faria com seus discursos. Na verdade, não iria ficar lá por muito tempo. Não queria trazer problemas. E eu tinha vários problemas. Cedo ou tarde eles bateriam na porta de casa e matariam meu pai, era assim que imaginava que seria, rápido e silencioso, meio-demônios não tinham chance. Pelo menos em outra cidade eles não teriam chance de me encontrar, assim eu pensava.

Um ex-colega da faculdade havia encontrado um apartamento péssimo e sujo, como ele mesmo dizia, no centro da cidade vizinha, ele já morava lá há um tempo, mas somente agora decidiu me convidar para morar com ele. Eu queria era sair dali o mais rápido possível e ficar o menor tempo necessário com esse amigo. Viraria-me como fosse preciso para ficar sozinha.

Depois de caminhar mais de uma hora cheguei a um bar afastado da cidade, lá estavam as únicas pessoas do mundo que ainda conversava. Alguns cometiam coisas bizarras, mas todos, até onde sabia, eram humanos. O que me tornava a pessoa mais bizarra ali.

- Quando você vai embora? – Sophie gritou para mim, assim que abri a porta.

- Assim que me chamarem – sentei ao lado de Sophie e do namorado. – Há quanto tempo estão aqui?

- Há umas três horas, eu acho. – Josh falou enquanto me oferecia um copo de uísque.

- Perdi muita coisa então.

- Onde você esteve?

- Andando por aí, depois na casa do meu pai – na verdade eu não queria era fica muito tempo com eles, já estava entediada com aquele papo. – Pensei que Jeff estivesse aqui.

- Não. Ele me pediu para te entregar isso, já estava esquecendo – Josh tirou de dentro do bolso da calça uma carta. – Não se preocupe, eu não li.

Assim que li a carta, ali mesmo na mesa, olhei para o relógio assustada. Dentro de duas horas, Jeff passaria em minha casa para irmos embora. O desgraçado nem para me avisar antes!

- Esse... Bom, parece que preciso ir! Jeff vai passar em casa daqui a pouco!

- Agora? – Sophie reclamou.

- Eu também me assustei. Ele não disse nada a vocês?

- Não. Eu não conversei como ele direito. Ele só me entregou isso quando estava chegando aqui, ele estava com pressa.

- Agora eu sei por quê! Adeus para vocês! Boa sorte nessa cidade de merda! – corri para porta depois de me despedir, nada muito emocionante, ninguém ali choraria com uma despedida, "os amigos bons para festa", como eu costumava dizer.

Corri tanto que cheguei em casa suando.

- O que foi? Decidiu se exercitar? – meu pai falou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Depois precisamos conversar.

Coloquei na mala tudo que precisava.

- Pai, eu preciso ir embora. Não posso ficar aqui, você sabe que esse não é meu lugar.

- Só três meses a fez pensar assim?

- Pai, eu sempre fui a desgarrada da família, apesar de nos entendermos bem, eu sempre gostei de ficar sozinha.

- Se isolar é a melhor palavra.

- Vou morar com um amigo na cidade vizinha. Nada definitivo. Eu te mantenho informado.

- Duvido. Bem que dizem que é impossível manter uma pessoa com sangue demônio parada.

- Não diga isso! – falei nervosa. – Foi você mesmo que me educou assim...

- Eu te disse para ser independente, não para achar que ninguém a aceitaria.

- E eles aceitariam?

- Nem todos... Mas não é por causa disso que você tem que fingir que é uma humana!

- Pai, eu vou embora a poucos minutos, vamos pelo menos nos despedir em paz?

- Eu já desisti de brigar com você, e eu acho que não posso fazer nada para que você mude idéia.

- Eu não quero te causar problemas, só isso.

- Você sabe como esconder seus problemas, não é?

- Como ninguém.

Meu pai sorriu, talvez para não demonstrar que estava com raiva porque sairia de casa sem que ele conseguisse me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Você vai aprender, minha filha, que pode controlar isso que está dentro de você. Só espero que seja de uma forma que não te faça sofrer.

- Eu vou fazer esse mal desaparecer. Nunca precisarei usar qualquer coisa que venha do lado demoníaco.

- Você tem os olhos de sua mãe, só que os seus são mais claros.

- Eu tento me esquecer deste detalhe todos os dias quando olho para o espelho.

Escutei um barulho de buzina. Era Jeff.

- Tchau pai. – disse dando-lhe um beijo. O último.

- Boa sorte. Qualquer coisa você sabe que pode voltar.

Eu sabia que poderia, mas não queria. Não me atrevi a olhar para ele de novo. Sabia que estaria chorando. Outra qualidade que não tinha.


	2. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

Jeff tinha parado seu carro velho em frente de casa. Não sei se meu pai estava parado na varanda me olhando, mas eu duvido que estivesse, seria melhor para nós dois.

Meu amigo, Jefferson Duncan, chamava muita a atenção de mulheres e homens. Era alto e louro e com um físico atlético que gostava de mostrar para todos, aliás, ele era um exibicionista nato.

- Você vai gostar de lá. Eu digo, da cidade. O apartamento é um lixo! Eu consegui um emprego, depois te falo mais detalhes, eu acho que posso descolar um pra você também. – ele me olhou com seus grandes olhos verdes.

- O que?

- Surpresa!

- Por que você decidiu ir embora assim, de repente?

- Problemas com um pessoal.

- Dívidas?

- Mais ou menos. Não se preocupe, eu já tinha tudo preparado.

A minha casa da estrada não era longe e em poucos minutos chegamos à rodovia.

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo assim – Jeff disse enquanto prestava atenção na estrada.

- Ele está desbotado.

- Não tá não. Se fosse você deixava com essa cor de louro.

- Eu enjôo.

Ele riu. Adorava o sorriso dele. Poderíamos dar um casal interessante, os dois pobres, cheios de problemas e bonitos, mas a nossa relação era definida como: amizade e sexo, só.

- Qual é a cor original de seu cabelo, eu nunca vi.

- Louro escuro – menti, pois era branco. Nunca usei meu cabelo da cor natural, porque sabia que iria causar problemas, as comparações surgiriam como balas de uma submetralhadora. "Ela tem a cor branca, como de todos meio-demônios." ou "É mal de mestiços" Já estava costumada a pintá-los.

- Deve ser bonito também. – disse distraído.

- Não precisa falar para me agradar! Continue prestando atenção na estrada.

- Eu não disse... Oh, você é impossível! Agora já sei porque não namoramos!

Não sei quanto tempo esse relacionamento daria certo. Morar junto com Jeff não seria nada interessante.

Depois de uma hora chegamos à cidade. Talvez fosse dez vezes maior que o lugar que morava, ideal para me esconder. Demoramos cerca de uma hora até pararmos na frente do prédio.

- Sujo, degradante, no meio do submundo! – ele riu enquanto saia do carro.

- Deve ter ratos aqui.

- Definitivamente! Mas não se preocupe, somos seres noturnos, como os ratos. Você não irá encontrá-los! – piscou me puxando para a entrada. O resto do prédio era pior que a rua e como fedia!

- Lar doce lar!

- Vou adorar isso aqui! Você sabe que faremos uma boa limpeza nesse lugar! – joguei minhas coisas em uma mesinha de canto podre.

- Ah, mas eu demorei tanto pra arrumar e você está me dizendo que não ficou bom?

- Cale a boca!

- Agora, como eu disse, nós não ficaremos aqui a noite. Já são quase nove horas da noite. Vou te levar para conhecer seu futuro emprego.

- Agora você virou agenciador também?

- Nós vamos trabalhar juntos, assim posso te vigiar.

- _Boate Baby Baby Love_? – perguntei quando chegamos a uma boate horrível a poucas quadras de onde estamos morando. O lugar era estranho, do lado de fora as figuras mais diferentes que já tinha visto em toda minha vida e não pude deixar de sentir uma leve dor de cabeça quando entrei no local. – Você só pode estar brincando comigo! O que você faz aqui? É barman?

- Não! Eu sou péssimo em preparar bebidas. – disse gritando.

Era impossível entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo lá dentro.

- Bem vinda ao paraíso. – ele piscou para mim.

Era estranho, mas logo me encantei. Apesar da aparência degradante por fora, dentro até era interessante. Mulheres nuas e seminuas dançavam em mesas, de longe pude notar que também havia homens provocantes dançando. O cheiro do local era forte, um misto de cigarros e drogas.

- Eu sou stripper! – ele falou enquanto me levava para uma porta no fundo do local.

- Mentira? – perguntei assustada. Jeff dançando seminu em um balcão era algo que nunca imaginei. Adorei a idéia e ri para ele.

- E é o que você vai ser também! – ele abriu e me empurrou para dentro.

- Vai pro inferno! Eu nunca vou dançar nua para homens fedorentos e sem vida sexual!

- Mas você é linda!

Como ele poderia pensar que faria algo assim? Eu estava no fundo do poço, mas não tão fundo assim. Ainda não estava precisando tirar minha roupa para ganhar dinheiro. Logicamente tudo aquilo me encantava, mas não para ganha a vida!

- Desista!

- Certo, eu prometi para ele que você faria isso.

- Não se faça de vítima. Eu não quero saber, se precisar faça uma dança particular para ele. – gargalhei enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor estreito.

Lá estava o gerente, Marco, até que era bonito, mas não o suficiente para me fazer mudar de idéia. Ele tentou me convencer e depois que disse que poderia fazer outra coisa lá dentro menos dançar nua, ele respirou profundamente e disse enquanto me encarava.

- Loura, cabelos longos, corpo maravilhoso como esse. Seria ótimo. Mas já estou feliz com seu amigo aqui, ele ganha bastante por noite. Se você não quer, não posso te obrigar. Por acaso você sabe preparar bebidas?

- Eu sei e o que não sei, aprendo. Não é tão difícil assim.

- Ótimo, pode ir pro bar agora. Amanhã apareça com uma roupa mais provocante. Quero ganhar clientes.

- Certo. – disse um pouco mais séria que o costume pelo o que Marco havia dito, sai acompanhada de Jeff que ficou encarregado de me apresentar para o outro barman.

- Até mais tarde Julia. Nós vamos embora juntos. – ele disse se afastando.

Para os humanos eu era Julia. Somente meu pai usava o nome _Taria_.

O trabalho não era complexo e muito menos maravilhoso, mas a diversão era a melhor parte. Apesar de conviver com pessoas de todo tipo o local era o tipo de coisa que estava querendo, lá eu era somente a mulher que trabalhava no bar, sem ninguém me perguntando detalhes sobre minha vida. Lá eu era uma desconhecida.


	3. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

Um ano e meio se passou. Nesse tempo conversei com meu pai por telefone três vezes somente. Ele representava o passado que queria esquecer, mas que não conseguia. O trabalho e minha vida social não conseguiam me fazer esquecer certas mudanças que ocorriam comigo. Meu cabelo voltava à tonalidade original de forma mais rápida, eu sentia dores de cabeças em locais movimentados e quando tinha acessos de fúria me tornava extremamente violenta. Jeff já havia notado essa diferença de humor e não estava gostando de ter uma assassina em potencial em sua casa. Ele não sabia quem eu era, mas EU sabia que poderia causar um dano a ele.

O dia que minha vida mudou começou normalmente. Acordei depois das duas da tarde e decidi caminhar um pouco pela cidade, conhecer melhor locais que ainda não havia explorado, e refletir sobre o rumo de minha vida. Ser desconhecida era meu objetivo, apesar de ser difícil controlar os impulsos demoníacos. O trabalho não era de todo ruim, mas sentia que não me preenchia.

A cidade era bonita, com uma arquitetura gótica e locais antigos e misteriosos, me identificava com esse local como se já tivesse vivido aqui antes. Meus pés me levaram até uma região afastada do movimento, parecia uma região residencial. Havia algumas mansões tão lindas que era impossível não parar para observá-las. A que mais me chamou a atenção era uma afastada das demais e de aparência abandonada. O portão estava aberto como se a casa me convidasse para entrar, mesmo sentindo novamente aquela dor de cabeça insistente decidi ver o que me chamava tanta atenção. O hall de entrada era gigantesco e luxuoso, não sentia medo, mas tinha um mau pressentimento.

Uma menininha de uns dez anos apareceu em minha frente, usava um vestido azul e seus cabelos eram tão dourados que chegavam a brilhar. Ela não havia me assustado e percebeu que seu plano não tinha dado certo. Sorriu disfarçando e disse:

-Você veio me buscar? - Apontou para porta atrás de mim. Então ela não morava aqui?

- Oh! Perdão, acho que você está me confundindo com outra pessoa – decidi me aproximar. – O que uma menina está fazendo nessa mansão sozinha? Você sabe que é perigoso.

A dor de cabeça estava aumentando e tive que me apoiar na parede.

A menininha correu em minha direção e me abraçou com força. Nesse momento não pude deixar de sentir algo diferente, algo que nunca havia sentido antes, estava passando mal, mas a garota parecia não perceber ou se importar.

Quando a dor já era insuportável a joguei longe de mim. Fui mancando até a porta. Suava descontroladamente e assim que abri a porta para a saída vomitei. Levantei meu corpo que parecia estar pesando toneladas e olhei novamente para o hall. A menina estava lá, em pé e do seu lado havia um homem, o escuro me impedia de vê-lo com nitidez, era alto e com cabelos brancos, mas jovem. Assustada, corri para longe da mansão.

Não fui para casa, estava com medo de me descontrolar perto de Jeff e cometer alguma estupidez. Preferi sentar em um banco de praça e esperar a dor passar. Quem era aqueles estranhos que me fizeram sentir algo que nunca havia sentido antes? Ele tinha cabelos brancos assim como eu, seria um meio-demônio também? Se fosse, seria o primeiro que havia visto desde que descobrira minha origem. Entretanto minha maior preocupação era que pudesse começar a ter meus sentidos de demônios aumentados e que não pudesse controlá-los. Não queria ser uma ameaça a ninguém.

Depois de me sentir segura o suficiente voltei para casa. Jeff estava se exercitando na sala e quando entrei levantou-se do chão e disse preocupado:

- Você está pálida. Mudou a cor do cabelo de novo? Ainda prefiro o louro escuro.

- O que você está falando?

- Seu cabelo está louro platinado.

Corri para o espelho diante aquela resposta. E lá estava meu cabelo quase branco, o branco misturou-se com o louro da tinta e deixava com um efeito de doença.

- Que droga.

- Não está tão feio assim. Mas se fosse você pintava de novo.

- Jeff, me empresta uma grana?

- Tá, só porque ontem você foi legal comigo. – ele piscou e pegou um punhado de dinheiro do bolso da calça. – Quero o troco.

- Oh! Te amo – sai correndo até a farmácia mais próxima. Meu cabelo estava voltando cada vez mais rápido a tonalidade branca e isso estava me deixando cada vez mais irritada. Será que surtos de nervosismo faziam isso?

Depois de algumas horas meu cabelo estava vermelho vivo.

- Assim você vai chamar mais atenção que eu!

- Você não iria querer isso! – ri enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

- Fiquei preocupado quando você entrou por aquela porta. Seu passeio não foi bom?

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Você vai trabalhar hoje? - preferi desconversar.

- Só amanhã vou ter folga. – disse deitando-se no meu colo.

- Eu só daqui três dias.

- Mas você adora servir os bêbados abusados! Apesar de eu achar que você faria mais sucesso dançando.

- É engraçado escutar algumas das histórias que contam...

- Eu acredito que sim.

Ele levantou-se e me encarou.

- Você está feliz aqui?

- Mais do que estava em casa.

- É que às vezes te encontro com um olhar desolador, o mesmo da época da faculdade. Se estou fazendo algo errado quero que você me diga.

- Não é com você. Sou eu. Mas isso vai passar.

- Prefiro ver você sorrindo Julia! O engraçado que te conheço faz tanto tempo e mesmo assim tenho a impressão que não conheço nada de você.

- Eu e meus mistérios. – sorri.

- Exatamente! – Jeff se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro – Quero ver esse sorriso mais vezes nesse rosto lindo seu. Você pode conquistar qualquer um com esse sorriso! Eu não quero cair no feitiço, vou tomar banho! – fechou a porta rindo.

A boate estava lotada hoje e assim que consegui uma pausa fui para o fundo fumar um pouco. Depois de dez minutos parada numa pilastra comecei a me sentir mal novamente, a mesma dor de cabeça. Foi quando dois homens pularam o muro logo a minha frente, eles eram extremamente parecidos.

- Ele vai estar aqui!

- Ótimo, não vamos fugir. Se ele quer nos matar, vamos ver se ele terá coragem de nos matar em um local lotado de humanos.

Eles ainda não tinham me visto.

- Falando em humanos... – um dos homens apontou para mim.

- Não seja estúpido Vertx, ela não é humana, quando você vai aprender distinguir um humano de um mestiço?

- É mesmo! Não sabia que eles contratavam mestiços.

-Mestiços? – perguntei irritada.

- Talvez ela esteja trabalhando com ele!

Os dois vieram caminhando em minha direção com um olhar sádico. A dor de cabeça já estava insuportável e corri para a porta antes de conseguirem me alcançar. Cheguei à boate movimentada. Aqueles demônios atacariam o local que trabalhava, um local lotado de humanos. Precisava avisar Jeff, mas não o encontrava em parte alguma, corri para a saída, porque logo, logo eles estariam atrás de mim ou da pessoa que estavam falando. Olhei para trás e vi que eles tinham acabado de abrir a porta dos fundos. Quando voltei a correr bati em algo que bloqueava a saída. Era um homem bem mais alto que eu, de sobretudo vermelho e cabelos brancos.

- Meu dia de sorte! Tenho até recepcionista. Vou vir mais vezes aqui.

Olhei para trás novamente a tempo de notar que eles estavam vindo em minha direção, antes de entender o que aquele estranho estava me falando o empurrei para o lado e corri para a rua. Já fora, decide voltar para casa e esperar Jeff e se ele demorasse voltar para a boate. A dor de cabeça teimava em passar o que me deixou mais nervosa ainda e se estivesse sendo seguida por demônios como aqueles da boate? Já estava longe da entrada e mesmo assim a dor não passava, só podia estar sendo seguida.

Foi tudo tão rápido que só notei quando estava no chão.

- Querida, você está bem? – escutei uma voz ao longe

Levantei-me zonza. Devo ter corrido e sem notar a rua movimentada fui arremessada para o outro lado da calçada.

- Não se preocupe comigo.

O motorista e mais alguns curiosos se amontoaram em minha volta. Quando me levantei e disse que estava bem a maioria disse que era impossível.

- Você deveria estar morta! Esse sujeito estava correndo!

- Eu não estava correndo, ela surgiu do anda!

- Eu estou bem! – gritei e sai de perto deles.

- Você precisa ir para o hospital! – um homem gordo que tinha visto o acidente me disse.

- Pelo menos o carro está intacto – escutei o motorista falando ao longe.

- Não me toque! – empurrei um homem que estava preocupado.

Minha cabeça já não doía mais nem mesmo meu corpo. Tinha sido arremessada e não sentia dor alguma. Só podia ser...

- Não pode ser... – sussurrei desesperada. Pensar que fui salva pelo meu sangue demônio era demais para mim.

Andei mais calmamente depois de notar que não sentia mais dor. O único problema causado pela batida mortal era minha roupa que estava rasgada em várias partes. Deveria estar a mais de cem metros longe da boate quando alguém segurou meu braço com força.

- Uma batida daquela e você está andando normalmente?

Virei-me e encarei o homem que havia segurado meu braço, era o mesmo da boate.

- Que merda você está falando? – perguntei irritada.

- Oh calminha! Eu vi o acidente e sem nenhum machucado? – ele apontou para minha cabeça.

- Me largue!

- Quem é você?

- Uma pessoa tentando ter uma vida normal. Quer fazer o favor de me soltar. Não vou pedir de novo.

- O que você vai fazer se não soltar?

- Isso. – com um forte soco derrubei o estranho no chão. Antes de vê-lo levantar-se corri o mais rápido que pude. Ele também tinha os cabelos brancos, mas não me causava enjôos. Mesmo assim era melhor não abusar da sorte. Preferi seguir um caminho diferente para casa.

Esperei por Jeff por mais de meia hora, preocupada com os acontecimentos da boate, com o homem, com minha força, nunca antes usada, e principalmente com o acidente. Até então, nunca havia presenciado minha capacidade demoníaca, pois sempre tentei esconder minha herança. E estava acontecendo como meu pai havia dito. Eu não conseguiria controlar meu poder e ele apareceria nas horas que mais necessitasse. Estava salva por causa disso, apesar de não gostar de pensar sobre.

A porta abriu revelando um Jeff assustado.

- Ainda bem! Você não estava lá! Fiquei tão preocupado!

- Eu tentei te procurar!

Jeff sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a dizer um pouco mais calmo.

- Foi tudo tão rápido, mas eu consegui me esconder. Ninguém saiu ferido. O cara que estava lá era muito bom, matou os demônios em poucos segundos. O desespero mesmo aconteceu quando ele os matou. As pessoas começaram a correr desesperadas para a rua e eu te procurando, ainda não sabia que ninguém havia saído ferido. Pensei o pior.

- Eu saí antes.

- Me disseram que houve um acidente perto da boate. Imagina como fiquei quando escutei isso, pensei que fosse você!

- Não. Deve ter sido bem depois que saí.

- De qualquer forma, você tinha que ver como o sujeito matou os demônios! Eu vi tudo! Dois tiros certeiros. Poucas pessoas viram a cena, saíram desesperadas, mas eu fiquei lá até o final.

- Como ele era? Acho que tombei com ele na saída...

- Bonitão. Alto e de cabelos brancos, será que era um meio-demônio? Agora que parei para pensar nisso! – olhou para mim encantado com a hipótese.

- Por que a animação?

- Ah... O sangue demônio, eles dizem cada coisa.

- Não diga algo assim! Você não tem noção como deve ser conviver com isso! A pessoa deve ficar violenta a qualquer hora. Demônios são cruéis.

- Você é muito conservadora! Temos que ver tudo com uma perspectiva mais ampla. Continuando: logo que aconteceu tudo isso, ele saiu correndo de lá. Depois de alguns minutos, quando já estava procurando você na boate e conversava com uma das meninas, ele voltou e foi direto conversar com o Marco, eu escutei mais ou menos a conversa.

- Curioso!

- Julia, você tinha que ver. Ele conversava com o Marco como se eles fossem amigos! Pediu desculpa por tudo e depois o Marco disse que estava tudo certo, mas que eles precisavam conversar melhor pra ele explicar direitinho tudo aquilo. Não deu pra escutar o nome do salvador da noite.

- Você acha que amanhã ele vai abrir a boate?

- Claro! Não ocorreu nada demais, graças ao cara. Gostaria de saber se ele estava lá por acaso...

- Estranho mesmo. Bem, amanhã eu vou trabalhar e te falo as últimas fofocas sobre o caso – me levantei. Precisava dormir. – Boa noite. Esse dia foi muito agitado.


	4. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

De fato, a boate estava funcionando. O assunto entre os funcionários foi o dia anterior.

- Você não estava aqui quando tudo isso aconteceu, não é? – uma das garotas que dançavam me perguntou curiosa.

- Não... Já tinha saído. – me afastei para evitar outro tipo de pergunta.

Naquele momento, minha mente estava ocupada com duas coisas: o que estava acontecendo comigo e quem era o homem que havia estado aqui ontem e que o gerente conhecia. Pensei em perguntar para Marco, assim que tivesse chance.

Enquanto arrumava uma prateleira de garrafas escutei uma voz atrás de mim.

- Um sundae de morango.

- Isso aqui é um bar meu querido. Se não tiver idade... – quando me virei vi que era o estranho da noite anterior.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Queria saber como você estava depois da batida.

- Vai por inferno.

- Que delicadeza, Julia. Seu chefe me falou tão bem de você. Mas será que devo chamá-la de Julia mesmo?

- Como sabe meu nome? – curvei-me para o estranho.

- Esse não é seu nome.

- O que você quer comigo? Eu estou trabalhando – decidi ignorar o abuso do homem.

- Um momento em particular. Você não sabe como despertou minha curiosidade.

Respirei profundamente, ainda tentando acreditar naquilo tudo.

- Eu não posso sair daqui.

- Fale pro seu amigo do lado cobrir sua falta. Vamos, vai ser rápido.

- Ótimo – falei nervosa.

O segui até os fundos da boate, o mesmo lugar que havia encontrado os demônios.

- Me chame de Dante. – se apresentou.

- Vá direto ao assunto.

- Você não é exatamente o que você finge ser, não é mesmo?

- Eu acredito que você já tenha descoberto isso sozinho.

- Assim que você se levantou do acidente. Se fosse humana estaria morta

- Certo, tirando o fato da descoberta "do ano". O que você quer comigo?

- Primeiramente queria saber por que você esconde de todos isso.

- Mais essa agora! – reclamei. – Você quer saber da minha vida? O que te faz pensar que vou contar tudo para você, que acabei de encontrar a um dia, o que não conto nem para meus amigos mais íntimos?

- Talvez porque você não é a única nessa situação.

- Você é um meio-demônio? – fingi espanto. Como aquela conversa poderia levar a algum lugar? O que aquele homem queria comigo?

- Mas você é impossível! Se você quiser que mude meu jeito de perguntar é só me falar. Eu posso ser mais agressivo.

- Quem disse que quero continuar com esse papo? – perguntei já caminhando para a porta.

- Escuta aqui moçinha! – fui puxada com força de volta. – Eu não estou de brincadeira. Você é essa da foto não é?

Ele havia me mostrado uma foto minha aos quinze anos ao lado de meu pai. Peguei a foto de sua mão, já assustada, pensando coisas horríveis.

- Sim. Por que você tem essa foto?

- Encontrei na casa do seu pai.

Sentei em um banco sentindo algo errado naquilo tudo. Não conseguia chorar, mas fui tomada por um misto de ódio e tristeza.

- O que isso significa?

- Significa que seu pai morreu há três dias e que estou atrás de pistas sobre o assassinato dele e sobre você.

- Não! Eu não senti nada! Ele ainda está vivo!

- Infelizmente ele morreu. Ele era um humano e foi morto por demônios. Quando esse tipo de coisas geralmente ocorre me chamam.

- Que tipo de pessoa é você?

- Eu sou um caçador de demônios. Os dois demônios mortos ontem estavam relacionados ao caso.

- Por que ninguém me disse nada antes?

- Era isso que estava tentando dizer. Quando encontrei você ontem eu só percebi depois que você era a moça da foto. Não encontraram nenhuma pista de onde você estava. Seu pai já foi enterrado.

- Eu preciso vê-lo – levantei-me.

- Agora não. Amanhã assim que clarear, se você quiser, eu te levo.

- Não obrigado.

- Você tem idéia quem faria isso com ele?

- Não, mas irei descobrir.

- É para isso que estou aqui. Você não precisa fazer isso, aliás, você nunca quis fazer isso.

- Eu acho que meu pai sempre quis que eu me revelasse, que forma mais irônica para isso acontecer.

- A vida é irônica. Eu encontrei isso nas coisas de seu pai – ele me entregou um diário sujo. – Ele escreveu muito sobre você.

- Obrigada – abri a porta da boate.

- Ele conhecia muito você – Dante se aproximou de mim. – Pode contar comigo.

Passei discretamente dentro da boate, peguei minhas coisas e corri para o apartamento. Não ficaria ali um segundo se quer. Meu pai estava morto. Apesar de nunca termos sido unidos, aquele homem não merecia morrer. A única bobeira que tinha feito no mundo fora ter se apaixonado por um demônio.

Escrevi um bilhete sem muitos detalhes para Jeff e chamei um táxi para me levar até a rodoviária. Voltaria até minha cidade ainda essa madrugada.

Lá estava a casa de meu pai, do jeito de sempre. Depois de andar por todos os cômodos, sentei-me na escada da varanda e comecei a ler seu diário. Ele havia escrito muitas coisas sobre mim, como Dante falara. Sobre minha mãe, meu nascimento, o ódio que lamentava e que segundo ele me destruiria, falava até mesmo que um dia eu aceitaria ser quem eu era. Usaria meu nome verdadeiro, o nome que ele tanto amava. Taria. Pela primeira vez me arrependi por não saber nada, não sabia usar armas, não sabia lutar, toda aquela força demoníaca sem utilidade alguma. Ainda não conseguia entender o que poderiam querer com meu pai.

- Quem iria querer ver você morto, pai?

Seria castigo por ter se relacionado com um demônio?

Em seu diário não havia nenhuma pista sobre o passado de minha mãe ou qualquer coisa que pudesse me ajudar.

Fui vencida pelo sono. Dormi apoiada em meus joelhos.

- Você não vai conseguir andar. – uma voz me acordou. Dante estava sentado ao meu lado.

- Que susto! O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse tentando me recompor.

- Supostamente eu a traria até aqui. Mas você chegou antes.

- Eu não poderia ficar em casa, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Estou me sentindo completamente inútil. Eu sempre tentei ser o que não era e agora que preciso ser forte e mostrar o meu lado, o lado que tanto escondi, não sei bem o que fazer.

- Comece deixando seu cabelo da cor natural.

Não pude deixar de rir do comentário.

- Ele já está querendo isso. Nenhuma tinta fica por muito tempo no meu cabelo. – peguei uma adaga que estava no chão e falei a encarando.

- É uma das adagas que meu pai possuía, são quatro. Segundo ele, foi a única coisa que minha mãe deixou para trás. Bonita, mas sem utilidade. – a enfiei no chão de madeira.

- Se não tem utilidade por que você a pegou?

- Fiquei pensando como minha mãe era... Imaginando como ela as usava. Um momento nostálgico.

- Você não é uma humana. Pode aprender a usar uma rapidamente, se quiser, claro.

- Quando fico perto de demônios sinto dor de cabeça e enjôos. Queria saber controlar isso. Tirar isso da minha cabeça. – disse distraidamente, mais para mim do que para ele.

- Se você liberasse um pouco seu lado demoníaco isso não aconteceria com freqüência. É falta de costume.

- Parece tão fácil com você falando.

Levantei-me decidida em mudar.

- Você tem algum papel para anotar qualquer coisa que possa te localizar. Eu vou precisar saber informações sobre a morte do meu pai.

Dante tirou do bolso da calça um papelzinho com um número de telefone. - Até qualquer dia... – saí caminhando pela estrada de areia.

- Você vai morar aonde? – o escutei gritando.

- Vou achar algum lugar. – disse sem olhar para trás e sussurrei - Preciso me encontrar.


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

Não estava sendo nada fácil a nova etapa de minha vida, me afastei de Jeff, saí do emprego e morava do outro lado da cidade. Na minha primeira semana tentando ser uma nova pessoa treinei minha força demoníaca e descobri algumas das minhas capacidades, que pareciam aparecer cada vez mais fortes, depois que as admiti. Nunca me imaginei naquela situação, mas lá estava eu, treinando muito e aprendendo a me aceitar, como meu pai disse que aconteceria, cedo ou tarde. Era impossível ser uma humana.

Enquanto tentava entender o motivo do assassinato de meu pai e quem era minha mãe, não descansei um dia sequer de treinamentos tanto para preparar-me físico como mentalmente para essa mudança.

Depois de uma semana de autoconhecimento decidi ligar para Dante em busca de notícias, se ele não tivesse tido sorte eu começaria a minha própria busca.

- Dante, aqui é Taria, talvez você me conheça como Julia.

- Uma mudança positiva. – falou com uma voz feliz.

- Alguma novidade? Já se passou tempo demais...

- Não – suspirou. – Está difícil. Quando encontro alguém que pode estar relacionado a tudo descubro que estou frio. Quem fez isso sabia o que estava fazendo. É trabalho de alto nível.

- Isso é impossível. Eu pensei que você fosse me ajudar.

Desliguei o telefone assim que disse as últimas palavras, não queria ninguém dizendo o que deveria fazer ou não.

Caminhei pelas ruas em qualquer direção, estava perdida, sem saber bem o que deveria fazer. As responsabilidades que tinha haviam complicado sua existência. Ser humano era muito mais confortável.

Notei, espantada, que minha caminhada havia me levado perto do local em que morava. Perto do meu passado.

- Será que Jeff ainda vive aqui?

Após longos minutos cheguei ao prédio em que morei. Senti-me mal e percebi que aquilo tinha a ver com Jeff. Corri para o andar correto, já desesperada. Meus sentidos não me enganavam: algo errado estava acontecendo.

Abri a porta com violência e o vi caído no chão. Não se mexia.

- Jeff? O que aconteceu?

- Você? Que bom que a última coisa... que vou ver vai ser... você.

- O que aconteceu?

- Demônios... Invadiram... – cuspiu sangue.

- Pra quê?

- Eles não me deixaram... perguntar. – forçou um sorriso.

- Não morra! – o sacudi.

- Você sumiu... Ei... Gostei do seu cabelo assim. Parece tão natural.

- Ele é assim.

Jeff me encarou demoradamente sem dizer uma palavra antes de morrer.

Eles queriam me aterrorizar. Quem quer que fosse, era isso que queriam: medo. Ainda não sabia porque, mas sabia que eles iriam perseguir todos ao meu redor para chegarem até eu. Enxuguei as poucas lágrimas que brotavam de meus olhos e sai. Não era medo que me atormentava, era o ódio.

- Não vá fazer nenhuma estupidez. – uma voz disse ao longe.

- Estupidez? Eu acabei de encontrar meu amigo morto! MORTO! Adivinhe o que o matou? Demônios!!!

- Acalme-se! – Dante me puxou para uma praça vazia. – Essa reação não vai te levar para lugar algum.

- O que você sabe sobre perder pessoas próximas? Eu já perdi DUAS em menos de um mês!

- E eu perdi minha família toda. – disse irritado.

- Então você deveria saber o que estou sentindo... – me afastei e sem muito remorso completei – Você, supostamente, deveria estar resolvendo problemas e não fazendo com que pessoas inocentes morressem.

- Não sou eu quem está sendo caçado por demônios, querida. Quem falou que iria fazer as coisas do seu próprio jeito?

- Você não está ajudando. Era isso que estava precisando: ajuda. Eu vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito. Não parece que você esteja preocupando-se com tudo isso. Acha que é só uma aventura, algo que você pretende receber no final. Vou te dizer uma coisa: não preciso mais de você e de sua ajuda.

- Para sua informação, geralmente, as pessoas que se relacionam com demônios não têm muita sorte. A maioria não acaba bem. Isso é um fato. Pelo menos, se você tivesse escutado seu pai não estaria nessa situação, você não está forte o suficiente para sair defendendo as pessoas que gosta.

Senti algo incontrolável tomar conta de meu corpo e uma dor nunca antes sentida. Vozes gritavam em meu ouvido e senti o ódio crescer. Sem pensar duas vezes parti para cima de Dante, que parecia chocado ao me ver tão agressiva, mas eu não estava armada para golpeá-lo, como as vozes diziam que deveria fazer, então, antes que ele tivesse tempo bati com força sua cabeça no chão e o soquei.

Senti as vozes se silenciarem quando fui jogada para o lado oposto da praça vandalizada.

- Calma aí boneca! Não me obrigue a te machucar! – Dante falou enquanto apontava sua espada em minha direção.

Levantei-me rapidamente, mas a vontade de destruí-lo já havia passado.

- Controle-se ou senão você será tomada pelo seu lado demoníaco. Não vai querer que isso aconteça, já que em toda sua vida quis ser mais humana!

- Eu preciso encontrar quem fez isso. – disse me afastando de Dante.

- Olhe, eu posso te ajudar a controlar seu poder, mas só faço isso se você me garantir que não vai pular em cima de mim de novo! Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas esse não é o modo de iniciar um relacionamento.

- Eu aceito. – disse ignorando a sua piadinha - Quanto mais rápido for isso melhor. Sozinha vai demorar meses...

- Eu nunca fiz isso antes, então não sei se vou ter paciência, mas é melhor você perto de mim do que cometendo qualquer maluquice nas ruas!

Segui Dante um pouco nervosa com seu comentário, mas aliviada por pensar que talvez conseguisse aprender alguma coisa de forma rápida. Entretanto eu sentia que não deveria confiar naquele homem.


	6. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

- Bem-vinda.

- Até que é organizado. – coloquei minha única mala em cima de uma pequena mesa de canto.

- Nem todos acham isso.

- Melhor que o apartamento do... – suspirei lembrando-me da cena que tinha acabado de presenciar.

- Nós vamos descobrir quem está por trás disso. Eu te dou minha palavra. Além de aprender a usar seu poder para proteger quem você gosta, ser meio-demônio não é tão ruim assim. Eu consigo conviver bem com isso, espero que você consiga também.

- Eu entendo que você queria descobrir a verdade por trás da morte de meu pai, você foi chamado para isso, mas não consigo entender o motivo de você me ajudar. Você não ganha nada com isso.

- Eu só não quero ver mais um sucumbindo no final e espero também que você não seja seduzida por esse poder que descobriu, isso pode te levar para caminhos difíceis.

- Entendo. Acho meio difícil isso acontecer. Meu pai dizia, em suas inúmeras tentativas de convencimento, que as pessoas que nasciam desse modo nunca poderia agir como normais, estavam fadadas a serem as vilãs ou as justiceiras. Eu queria ser a primeira a me rebelar contra isso. Parece que está no sangue mesmo, eu falhei.

- Veremos como se sai.

Dante logo percebeu que era forte o bastante para aprender qualquer tipo de coisa, com grande agilidade. Com o tempo descobri que havia algo muito intenso em mim e que como Dante disse, se soubesse controlá-lo poderia ser extremamente poderosa. Confesso que a chance de ganhar poder me encantou e percebi que não lutava mais contra minha origem, só odiava pensar em não ter escutado meu pai.

- Com o tempo você vai aprender a controlar seu lado demônio, o truque é só invocá-lo quando realmente precisa. Ele pode ser extremamente sedutor.

- Dante, até parece que você tem medo do que pode fazer – ri do comentário. – Qual é a graça se não posso usar? Se já é fácil conseguir o que quero imagina com o poder demoníaco...

- O problema é que as coisas podem sair do controle. Cuidado com esse ego, só aceito uma pessoa assim nessa casa desse jeito: eu.

- Pode deixar, não vou usar o meu poder em você. – gargalhei enquanto pegava as minhas duas armas, adagas confeccionadas por um conhecido de Dante.

O telefone tocou, depois de alguns minutos Dante desligou com um olhar triunfante.

- Depois de três meses de notícias falsas, algo que aparenta ser verdadeiro.

- Já estava estranho o silêncio dos demônios. Você acha que dessa vez é verdade?

- Sim. Eles queimaram a casa de seu pai e segundo me informaram deixaram uma caixa que ninguém conseguiu abrir.

- O quê? Será que eles não sabem onde estou?

Agora a coisa estava ficando interessante. Isso sim que era tentar me aterrorizar.

- Duvido. Eles saberiam me ligar a você. O problema é que quem está por trás disso gosta de agir pelas sombras, talvez estejam tentando nos testar ou eles querem atacar você quando estiver com bastante ódio, por isso todo esses atos. O que não vai acontecer, porque eu não vou deixar.

- Algo me diz que algo será revelado hoje.

- Posso te perguntar algo?

-Acenei que sim enquanto saíamos para a rua.

- Seu pai nunca te disse o nome de sua mãe? Você nunca me disse.

- Um nome falso, ele dizia que nem ele mesmo sabia o seu nome. O que você está pensando? – disse ao olhar atentamente para ele.

- Nada...

- Eu conheço esse olhar. Mas se você não quer me dizer, tudo bem.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – disse desarrumando meu cabelo.

- E isso se chama tentar fingir que está tudo bem. Por que você fez isso com meu cabelo?

- É pra te deixar com um ar de seriedade.

- Cale a boca.

De longe pude avistar a casa de meu pai queimada, havia sido isolada.

- Não tem ninguém aqui?

- Não. Meu informante disse que deixaria a caixa misteriosa escondida perto de um vaso na varanda. Ele sabia que o crime era relacionado à demônios, tirou todo tipo de pessoa de perto, para termos privacidade.

- Queimaram tudo dentro. Tinha coisas bonitas aí.

- Por que você não levou consigo?

Não respondi Dante e caminhei até a varanda. Não queria nada daquela casa para não lembrar o meu passado, já que estava tentando esquecer de tudo que tinha feito e negado.

- Humanos... Nem sabem o que fazem. – disse ao pegar uma caixa cheia de marcas fundas.

Dante riu do comentário e sentou-se perto de mim.

- O que podemos fazer com isso? – sacudi.

- Quebrar, óbvio. – Dante tirou de minha mão a caixa e com um golpe com sua espada destruiu a caixa.

- Quanta delicadeza. E se tivesse algo que pudesse se quebrar junto com a caixa? – levantei-me irritada e fui ver o que a caixa guardava.

- Não vai ter.

- Como poderia imaginar que se quebraria apenas com esse tipo de arma. – sussurrei enquanto tirava uma carta.

- Uma carta? Não era bem isso que esperava.

- Ainda bem que é uma carta. Se fosse outra coisa estaria quebrada com seu toque delicado. – sai de perto de Dante e sentei-me na escada da varanda para ler.

_Todo esse tempo tentei esconder de todos minha verdadeira história, até mesmo do pai de minha filha. Espero que ambos não precisem descobrir a verdade. Hoje decidi escrever isso como forma de tentar passar para o papel meus problemas com os humanos e demônios._

_Minha origem é remota e presenciei o dia em que os demônios decidiram que os humanos não eram nada, além de escravos. Poucos eram os demônios que decidiram se rebelar contra o nosso grande senhor. Quando Sparda decidiu que os humanos mereciam uma chance eu fui uma das primeiras que decidiu ajudá-lo. Éramos poucos, mas nosso poder era grande e ajudamos Sparda a fechar a legião de demônios no inferno. Eu nunca me importei com a construção do __mito Sparda__, pois foi ele o responsável pelo grande ato, eu e tantos outros fomos apenas ajudantes, conselheiros. Sozinhos, nunca conseguiríamos o que Sparda fez. Apenas seu nome ficou imortalizado, entretanto, eu agradeço por isso. Sparda pagou um preço mais alto por sua traição e eu consegui viver mais tempo perto de minha filha, meu castigo? Não será cruel como o de Sparda, mas não espero perdão do Senhor do Submundo. Enganei-o, fugi para longe e amei um mortal, não me arrependendo de meus atos, mas pagarei caro._

_Meu medo aumentou quando soube que o poderoso Sparda havia sido aprisionado eternamente, naquele dia compreendi que Ele caçaria todos. Desapareci quando senti a presença de demônios, sem nem ao menos avisar para o mortal, talvez sejamos fadados a não amar, não termos sentimentos._

_Ninguém sabe quem eu sou e espero que não seja necessário descobrirem. Espero também que minha filha saiba usar seu poder, pois caso seja necessário, ela precisará de toda força que tem. Não duvido que persigam minha antiga família e tentem exterminá-los, mas isso não vai ser fácil._

_De mim, vocês não vão tirar nenhuma informação._

_Selene._

Reli a carta, tentando digerir tudo aquilo, para mim foi difícil descobrir a verdade sobre minha mãe, um demônio milenar que lutou ao lado de Sparda? O mesmo Sparda que considerava um mito. Nem mesmo meu pai sabia deste detalhe. Agora entendi o motivo por me perseguirem. Não havia reparado um segundo papel que Dante pegou do chão e me entregou.

_Encontramos isso com sua mãe quando a matamos, caso queira saber. Deve ter sido doloroso descobrir toda a verdade carregar todo esse fardo. Sabemos como deve estar por ter negado por tanto tempo sua origem, talvez se a mamãe estivesse viva até hoje você se interessaria pelo poder demoníaco. Pode ter ficado no anonimato por todos esses anos, mas agora sabemos onde a encontrar. Mataremos todos aqueles que se aproximarem de você até o momento que a culpa a consumir._

_Toda a família da traidora será expurgada e sua amizade com Dante não a protegerá._

Eles já sabiam de tudo, só estavam a preparando para o momento em que a atacariam.

- Estou pagando pelo o que minha mãe fez. – disse entregando ambas as cartas para Dante.

Enquanto esperava sua reação pensei que precisava estar mais que preparada para qualquer ataque surpresa, porque seria assim que eles a atacariam: quando eu menos esperasse.

Preciso vencê-los. Um a um. Um sentimento de ódio me tomava.

- Muito além do que eu imaginava. – Dante suspirou.

- Gostaria de ter descoberto isso antes. Tudo o que pensei sobre... era errado. Eles estão certos, eu me sinto culpada e com ódio.

- Eles agiram muito bem, confesso. Mas estão errados sobre minha amizade, precisam de todas as armas possíveis para te distanciar do mundo. Você não pode se tomar pelo ódio, porque é isso que eles querem.

- Eu preciso ser forte, romper com as barreiras de minha condição. Alcançar o poder para não perder mais ninguém.

- Você não está sozinha nessa. Podemos lutar contra todos os serviçais do Senhor do Submundo.

- E contra ele também.

- Isso não. – Dante me encarou e repetiu – Ele não.

- Por que não?

- Nem você nem ninguém que habita este mundo podem matá-lo.

- É por isso que ele permanece onde está. Ninguém nunca tentou.

- Eu já te expliquei sobre ele. Seu poder é grande demais para qualquer meio-demônio e até mesmo para muitos demônios. Ele nunca foi vencido nem mesmo por aqueles que o aprisionaram. Pensei bem: sua mãe era poderosa e ela foi vencida por ele juntamente com Sparda.

- Eu achava que ele era um mito. Era bom demais para ter existido.

Dante apenas suspirou.

- Eu preciso de um tempo sozinha.

- Não vai adiantar eu discutir com você que é arriscado você fazer isso, não é mesmo?

- Exatamente. Eu vou de qualquer jeito.


	7. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Dante estava errado sobre a invencibilidade do grande demônio do submundo. Deveria haver alguma forma de vencê-lo. Quando o encontrasse novamente tentaria convencê-lo, caso contrário não hesitaria em seguir sozinha.

Não tinha medo de enfrentar o temido demônio, só precisava de mais tempo para descobrir sua total capacidade e se possível encontrar alguma arma poderosa.

- Se pelo menos soubesse como ganhar mais poder.

O caçador de demônios poderia ser um grande amigo e me considerava uma irmã, mas ele não tinha maiores ambições, nunca tentou almejar mais, achava desnecessário já que para ele maiores poderes só atraíam maiores perigos. Ele nunca havia contado sua história de fato, sabia que como eu, tinha perdido a família toda, entretanto nunca falara de seu pai que sabia que era um demônio. Às vezes, me irritava o modo infantil como tratava tudo ao seu redor, depois que decidi seguir com meu destino planejei ganhar maior força e agora que descobri minha história farei muito mais, não havia limite para ultrapassar.

A verdade havia me feito ver que estava sozinha no mundo em que nunca acreditei e que não poderia temer nada, era isso que queriam, mas não daria esse prazer a eles. Não havia heróis para me salvar.

Senti a presença forte de um demônio por perto.

"Alguém está me seguindo"

Segui para um caminho menos movimentado e me preparei para um possível ataque, sabia que eles me encontrariam e que o incêndio era apenas uma forma de terror, mas não sabia que seria tão rápido. Fui surpreendida por uma menininha de no máximo dez anos que saiu de trás de um dos muros em uma rua deserta. Eu a conhecia. Era a mesma menina que encontrei na mansão que me fascinou no passado, agora eu sabia porque sua presença havia me calçado tanta dor, ela era um demônio, mas o que estava fazendo ali?

- O que você quer? – disse sem medo pegando uma de minhas adagas.

- Queria te ver novamente.

- Não se aproxime. Eu sei o que você é.

- Eu não quero te machucar. Por que machucaria uma mãe?

- Mãe? – perguntei incrédula.

- Eu gostei tanto de você, bem que você poderia ser minha mãe.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. Acho melhor você voltar.

- O senhor quase não me deixa sair, foi muito difícil para mim te encontrar.

- Você quer dizer o homem que estava do seu lado? Pensei que fosse seu pai.

- Não! – a menina se aproximou e mesmo sem saber o que queria abaixei minhas armas, sentia que ela não me faria mal. – Mas eu não posso falar quem ele é. Por que você não vem comigo?

- Eu não posso. Você sabe onde estou morando?

- Não – a menina sentou-se no chão perto de mim e começou a brincar com os babadinhos do vestido.

Eu pensei que soubesse, pois era um demônio, mas estava enganada. Senti dó daquele ser e não pude deixar de senti uma grande curiosidade também. Será que deveria acompanhá-la?

- Olhe, eu não posso ir com você, não hoje. Quem sabe outro dia?

- Você promete? – os olhinhos da criança demônio clarearam de felicidade.

- Sim – sorri para ela. – Você não me disse seu nome.

- Alice. Eu vou te esperar – se levantou com um sorriso e me abraçou antes de sumir rapidamente atrás do muro.

- Isso é estranho... – murmurei.

Voltei para a casa de Dante atenta a qualquer diferença, mas a presença da menina havia desaparecido. Ela não a havia seguido, talvez estava me esperando como disse que esperaria. Estranhamente, meus receios pela garotinha tinham desaparecido e não a via mais como ameaça.

- Tudo bem? – me pergunta assim que viu sentando em sua frente.

- Não.

- Algum demônio encontrou você? – levantou-se um pouco nervoso.

- Dante, não é isso. Acalme-se, mas como você queria que estivesse depois de tudo isso?

- Eu entendo que seja um choque, é que do jeito que você entrou eu já pensei o pior! Até parecia que havia encontrado um demônio.

Achei melhor não falar do meu encontro com a pequena Alice.

- Depois dessa demonstração de força é bem provável que eles venham atrás de você.

- Com certeza. Eles também sabem de você, ou seja, eles sabem que estou com um caçador de demônios. Apesar de estarem querendo me aterrorizar eles sabem o que estou me tornando.

- Você não deve se influenciar pelo o que eles disseram naquela carta. Não era o que sua mãe iria querer.

- Ela não está aqui para me ajudar, está? De qualquer forma eu sei o que devo fazer.

- E?

- Eu vou continuar meu treinamento e enquanto isso vou reunir o maior número possível de informações sobre o Senhor do Submundo, você me disse algumas coisas, mas não o suficiente.

- Você pretende fazer o que com isso?

- Você sabe muito bem o quê.

- Matá-lo? Por acaso você ficou maluca!?!?

- Claro que não!

Dante suspirou profundamente e disse me encarando:

- Eu pensei que já tínhamos discutido isso.

- Eu não acredito no que você disse.

- Nós podemos fazer o que sua mãe gostaria de te ver fazendo: aprisionar demônios que ainda vagam neste mundo, você pode fazer o que eu faço, aliás, você já faz isso muito bem!

Levantei-me e disse calmamente, mas por dentro controlava toda minha fúria.

- Se você quiser me acompanhar tudo bem, caso contrário, farei isso sozinha.

- Taria... Esqueça isso por enquanto. Vamos continuar com os treinos e caso haja algum ataque nós revidaremos. Por favor. Faça isso pela consideração que tenho por você.

- Dante, eu posso ficar aqui o tempo que for necessário para descobrir qualquer coisa sobre este demônio, depois disso não posso dar mais minha palavra.

- Eu suporto. Pelo menos você não vai embora agora. Até lá, você mudará de idéia. Eu não quero ver você morrendo nas mãos daquele que mais quer isso.

Saí da sala sem continuar a discussão, não sabia se faria isso. Talvez fugisse sem ele saber, se fosse possível. Foi quando ouvi um estrondo vindo da sala, desci o mais rápido que pude e encontrei um Dante cercado pelo maior número possível de demônios, dos mais diferentes tipos.

- Pensei que perderia a festa!

- Nunca!

O treino surtia efeito maior dependendo do poder do demônio. No caso de demônios mensageiros, como os que estavam impedindo a saída da loja, a dificuldade era mínima.

Quando derrubei a última criatura escutamos um estrondo vindo de fora.

- Mas que droga é essa?

- Foguetes para festa é que não são!

Não foi necessário sairmos para nos depararmos com o causador do barulho. O demônio explodiu a porta e por pouco não fomos atingidos por um raio luminoso.

- Acho que se enganou! São fogos! – Dante gritou para mim.

Um demônio com o dobro do tamanho de um humano de estatura alta surgiu quebrando uma das janelas!

- Mas que droga! A janela também! – reclamei.

- E olha que a casa é minha!

Dessa vez agradeci a maior experiência de Dante, se não fosse sua transformação em demônio ficaríamos lutando por muito mais tempo. Enquanto joguei ambas as adagas nos olhos do ser, Dante conseguiu ultrapassar a espada Rebellion bem no peito do oponente. Entretanto o demônio não morreu, com muito esforço ele se transformou em uma cópia humana e tentava tirar a espada cravada.

- Daí ela não sai. – pisei forçando a espada para mais fundo.

- Você não vai morrer tão cedo assim. Não sem antes nos dizer algumas coisinhas...

- Grande Dante! – o demônio riu cuspindo um sangue negro – vejo que está mesmo com a traidora.

- Cuidado com o que diz na minha frente – apertei com mais força a espada.

O demônio gritou e disse com um sorrisinho.

- Será que o filho... de Sparda está ajudando... mesmo?

- Como é? – perguntei assustada. De quem era que ele estava falando?

- Oh! Não me diga que... você não disse nada a ela?

Encarei Dante ainda sem acreditar em sua omissão.

- Que absurdo esconder... isso da jovem, eu pensei... que ela estava com você... exatamente por saber quem era seu pai.

- Volte pra o inferno – sabendo que aquele demônio não falaria nada que me ajudaria e extremamente irritada com o que Dante havia feito tirei a espada do peito do ser e golpeie sua cabeça.

- Eu sempre entendi quando dizia que não éramos tão diferentes, mas me esconder isso? Minha mãe lutou lado a lado com Sparda e todo esse tempo seu filho estava na minha frente! – falei jogando a espada para longe.

- Você nem acredita na existência dele e além do mais tenho meus motivos para preferir esquecer deste detalhe!

- Como você pode negar sua origem e falando para eu não fazer isso!?!

- Eu te pedi para não negar seu lado demoníaco, não sua origem. Independente de quem foi sua mãe, poderosa ou não! O que isso importa Taria?

- Muito! Você não seria o que é se o sangue de Sparda não corresse em suas veias. Não tente concertar seu erro. Sabe de uma coisa? Eu já estava planejando ir embora, não vou adiantar isso! – sai da sala rapidamente e peguei apenas minha bolsa.

- Taria? Não faça isso! É exatamente o que eles querem!

Não passei pela porta, desapareci pela janela do segundo andar antes que Dante decidisse me seguir e corri o mais rápido que pude para bem longe. Eu sabia para onde ir, só não sabia se era o correto. Mas não podia ficar mais com Dante, ele mentiu para mim, como pôde? Aquilo só me fazia distanciar-me dele, mais do que aconteceria de fato. A partir de hoje, seguiríamos caminhos distintos, a única diferença que sai com rancor, algo que não queria que acontecesse, mas a falta de confiança é pior.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

De longe avistei a mansão que encontrei Alice pela primeira vez, ela estaria lá. Assim que abri a porta da entrada vi de longe um vulto, que não era de Alice. Talvez fosse do senhor que ela dissera. O estranho tirou uma espada, mas a sombra me impedia de ver completamente seu rosto. A pequena Alice talvez tivesse notado o perigo e agarrou-se em minha cintura.

- Alice? – olhei para baixo e tentei tirar suas mãos da minha cintura. Ela queria me proteger do homem, mas me segurando daquele jeito só dificultava a situação. – Querida, pode me soltar?

- O que você está fazendo? – o estranho perguntou com um tom ameaçador.

- Eu a quero pra mim, não a machuque!

- Vamos com calma! – soltei a menina e encarei o homem ao longe, sem ainda conseguir distinguir sua face.

- Quem você pensa que é para tentar me atacar? Se tentar me atingir não terá sucesso.

- Não sou eu quem está invadindo a casa de alguém. – o estranho saiu das sombras e notei seu rosto, era idêntico ao de Dante.

- Não pode ser... Gêmeos? – perguntei surpresa.

Ele sorriu e disse:

- Ah! Vejo que conheceu Dante.

- Sim. Podemos dizer que vagamente, já que ele... - o encarei e completei seriamente – Você também esconde a verdade sobre sua origem como seu irmão faz?

Talvez o estranho tivesse notado meu desprezo ao falar aquela frase, pois o que ele disse mostrou sua opinião sobre o irmão.

- Sou filho de Sparda, mas não nego isso como _ele._

- O mito deixou frutos no mundo dos humanos – ri sem acreditar muito no que estava acontecendo.

- O que quer?

- Com você? Nada. Não preciso conhecer outro filho de Sparda – olhei para Alice que me encarava curiosa. – Eu não posso ficar aqui – sussurrei para ela e caminhei para a porta.

- Acho que você não vai a lugar algum.

Virei meus olhos e olhei para o homem mais uma vez, sem me intimidar.

- Perdão? – estava ouvindo mal ou o irmão de Dante estava me ameaçando? – Entendi... Você quer que eu fique aqui pra cuidar dela! – falei ironicamente.

- Não me irrite garota! Eu não sou tão bonzinho quanto meu irmão.

- Oh! Isso eu já percebi. Mas quem disse que espero encontrar uma cópia de Dante? – segurei firmes minhas adagas.

- Vamos ver se sua ironia consegue mantê-la viva. – o homem me ataca tão rápido que quase fui atingida. Ele era muito mais ágil e disciplinado que Dante. Sabia que não teria muita sorte naquele combate. No segundo golpe fui atingida na barriga. Cai no chão sentindo meu estômago revirar.

- Não a toque novamente Vergil! Ela é minha! – Alice gritou para o homem chamado Vergil.

Levantei-me com esforço e retirei a espada do estômago, jogando-a longe.

- Como suspeitei – sorriu.

- Ela é um meio-demônio mesmo? – Alice perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Obviamente. Ainda sem saber da força que tem. Ela é nova.

- Ótima explicação! – fingi – Já fez o teste que queria comigo? – Aquilo tudo me irritava profundamente. Sabia que precisava treinar exaustivamente para me igualar a qualquer um dos meio-demônios que havia encontrado. O problema é que estava ficando sem tempo, precisava evoluir rapidamente. Não podia perder tempo com lutas sem significado com o irmão de Dante.

- Sim e vi que você tem grade potencial, mas não sabe como usá-lo. Vejo que Dante não te ajudou com isso, sempre preocupado com seu ego.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

- Ao mesmo lugar que você. – respondeu me olhando fixamente.

- Disso eu não tenho certeza. Você não me conhece ou será que o irmão de Dante, _Vergil_, consegue ler mentes também?

- Não leio mentes – falou secamente. – Mas posso fazer você chegar onde quer.

E onde seria? – estreitei meus olhos. Era impossível que o homem soubesse de minha história, a não ser que tivesse informantes ou algo do tipo, levando em conta todos os acontecimentos, não era uma idéia descartável.

- Você quer poder, não é? – sorriu. - Posso te dar isso que tanto quer.

- Claro. Você sente meu lado demônio almejando tanto poder. E você quer uma marionete.

Como poderia confiar em alguém que havia acabado de conhecer. Tão diferente de Dante, muito mais decidido...

- Não preciso de marionetes.

- O que você ganha com isso? Não me parece o tipo de pessoa altruísta.

- Somos muito parecidos, não vê? Talvez existam outras coisas que nos una. Só quero uma companhia na busca do que preciso. Diga-me, por que quer tanto poder?

- Porque me tiraram tudo que tinha – respirei profundamente e completei sem receios – Vingança.

- Como eu disse, somos parecidos. Somente eu posso te ajudar, assim como te entender.

Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo a força do lado demoníaco de Vergil, incalculável para mim. Olhei para Alice mais uma vez, ela estava sorrindo, como se mostrando que aquilo era possível. Entre Dante, que era tão diferente de mim e que, cedo ou tarde, iria abandonar; ficar sozinha sem saber qual o próximo passo e o estranho a minha frente, filho de Sparda, preferi confiar em meus instintos, e meus instintos diziam para segui-lo.

**FIM**

**Nota: **a continuação de A Culpa se encontra no meu perfil único. Quem se interessar pode encontrar o link neste perfil mesmo ^^**  
**


End file.
